


i see the moon.

by oh_la_fraise



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, oh no there's only one blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_la_fraise/pseuds/oh_la_fraise
Summary: When Patrick had said let’s focus on the business, David’s face had shuddered, and for a second, Patrick had been hopeful David was going to argue.





	i see the moon.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver) collection. 

> Written for this prompt! Title is from Dua Lipa. 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> After David discovers Patrick's previous engagement and needs a moment, during the time that they are "off" and Patrick is grimly determined to win David back over: David takes a break from moping in bed to run into Rose Apothecary for a personal need (or for whatever reason!); while there, in the otherwise empty store, it suddenly downpours snow, and Patrick and David are stuck, alone, together for some period of time. Perhaps the electricity shorts out. Perhaps it gets too cold. Whatever you decide happens, Patrick and David are trapped together with their feelings and all of the things unsaid lying between them.

“Thank you for supporting local vendors,” David said, and handed the woman her Rose Apothecary tote.“Happy holidays.”

The second she left, Patrick waited for a snarky comment about how her jacket had made her look like Cookie Monster.But David had his head down, resolutely fixing the already pristine lip balms. David had been unfailingly polite out of customers’ earshot the past few weeks, and Patrick would kill to hear him make a snarky comment about Roland under his breath. 

When Patrick had said _let’s focus on the business, _David’s face had shuddered, and for a second, Patrick had been hopeful David was going to argue.But as he’d stood stiffly as Patrick hugged him, David hadn’t said anything, just like he hadn’t responded to any of Patrick’s increasingly desperate texts and gifts.And that had been that.David had made himself clear; by not telling David about Rachel’s attempts to get back together, Patrick had shown himself to be like every other person in David’s life who hadn’t prioritized him properly.

The one positive thing that had come of this mess—that night Patrick had inadvertently come out to his parents. The second his Mom had asked how he was doing on their weekly call, Patrick had broken into very embarrassing sobs and the whole story had tumbled out.They’d taken it better than he could have ever expected, and he’d briefly gone home to let his Mom feed him and pour his heart out until he felt like he could look at David for extended amounts of time without collapsing from anguish.   
****

“I need to order more mugs from Aaron,” David said finally, half to himself, and things continued like that.Patrick ducked into the back to work on the monthly projections, and David busied himself with filling out the vendor order forms.Patrick wasn’t sure how much time had passed when the lights flickered and died.He heard David swear from the front. 

He marched out to David, arms crossed, staring out at the window in the darkened store.The sky was dark grey, snowing heavily; Patrick hadn’t noticed the change in weather from the back, and he’d guessed David, with no customers and the order forms to complete, hadn’t either. “Power must be out,” Patrick said uselessly, looking at the dark cafe barely visible through the snow.”“Um, it’s coming down pretty hard out there.” 

David ran a hand through his hair and slid down against the counter.Patrick paced a little, slowly realizing that he and his ex were stuck in a very small space together for the foreseeable future.“I can grab us some blankets, I guess.”He pulled down the one on display and headed to the back to grab another.

“We only have one,” David said, sounding tense.“They’ve been selling really well, and I called Nettie last week for a restock, but apparently her stupid alpacas can’t just grow more wool on command.”

“Okay, you take it then,” Patrick said, sliding it across the counter.“You’re always cold.”

David sighed.“Yeah, but the heats out—I’m pretty sure both of us being cold is a given.”

“I’ll be fine, David,” Patrick said, even though he was already feeling the chill through his jacket. 

David sighed again, as if having to deal with Patrick were physically painful.“Even I’m not that much of a monster.C’mon,” he said, heading to the back and collapsing on the couch, patting the space next to him.Patrick hesitated, and David rolled his eyes, patting the couch more forcefully.Patrick settled in carefully, feeling the heat of David’s thigh next to his as David fluffed the blanket over them.Patrick wanted to press into it.Of all the things he missed about dating David, one of the biggest was how incredibly tactile David was.

It was quiet, the wind howling outside.Patrick wasn’t used to silence with David; David had talked constantly in their relationship, first with what Patrick had realized were nerves, and later because he had a lot to say, and Patrick thought he was the first person in David’s life who had really listened.Even after they’d broken up, David had filled the lulls between customers with mindless small talk, as if to prove nothing had really changed.

“You’re not a monster,” Patrick finally said.

David snorted.“Tell that to Anne Hathaway,” he said, but it was soft, as if he actually believed Patrick. 

The silence returned after that; he could see David fidgeting with his rings.Patrick knew David did that when he was nervous, because Patrick knew David like a piece of his soul.

“I miss you,” Patrick said.He hadn’t meant to, but.David was quiet and next to him and it wouldn’t stay inside anymore. 

David went very, _very _still.Patrick stared ahead, not daring to look at him._Say you miss me too, _Patrick wanted to scream.

Instead, he heard David’s mouth open and shut a few times before he finally said, “You can’t keep playing with me like this.It’s not fair.”

At that, Patrick gave himself whiplash, he turned to look at David so quickly.“I’m sorry, _what?”_

David looked up.It took a second to place the emotion on David’s face, because it was one Patrick had never seen, but after a second, it clicked.David was really, truly angry.

But instead of calling Patrick pathetic for still pining, David shook his head.“You tell me you don’t want to get back together, but then you do things like buy me lunch and help my mom with council work and say _you miss me._If we’re not going to be together, then I need you to stop treating me like your boyfriend, Patrick.It’s cruel.”

“I—“Patrick knew his mouth was hanging open, and he didn’t care.“David, I never said I didn’t want to get back together!”

“You said, and I quote, ‘_It’s better if we just focus on the business, and don’t try to push anything.”_What the actual fuck does that mean if it wasn’t ‘I don’t want to get back together?’”

“_David,” _Patrick said, determined not to cry.“I thought _you _didn’t want to get back together.You were barely talking to me and when I said that, you just went along with it.I thought I’d ruined everything.Are you saying you didn’t want to break up?”

David seemed to deflate, looking down at his hands.“I was ready to get back together, and then you said we should focus on the business—it just kinda seemed like you came to your senses and realized you could do better.”

At that, Patrick took his hands and cradled David’s face.He could feel the scratch of David’s stubble, and the slightly tacky moisturizer that he used.“David, I meant what I said in the motel that day.I have never felt as good—as _happy—_in my life as I do with you.I just—when you didn't respond, I thought you were done with me.”

David took a deep breath.His breath was a little shaky, but it wasn’t like Patrick was doing so great either. “I just—I needed time?To process?And Patrick—it wasn’t that you were engaged that I was upset about; it was that your ex-fiancee was actively trying to get back with you.I’ve never been someone’s first choice in that scenario.”

Patrick’s heart broke a little more, for David, and how he’d been treated, how _Patrick _had treated him, and the time they’d spent apart from each other.It had only been a month, but it had been the longest month of Patrick’s life.“I’d choose you, David Rose, over anyone else on earth.I choose you, if you’ll have me.”

“Okay, well, I’m not a Pokemon,” David said, rolling his eyes, but he was smiling a little, and Patrick felt like he could run a marathon.“But maybe we can . . .restart things.”

Patrick, his hands still on David’s face, pulled him closer until they were breathing the same air.

Later, neither of them noticed when the lights came back on.


End file.
